True Romance
by Dazze
Summary: Is it love in the air? A new guy coming to the Hinata House who could it be?


message: hello LH fans!! Hope you like my fiction about LH I have other fics at Ultra Maniac section  
  
so pls review them all.mutsumi is so beautiful I can't stop thinking about her heheh..  
  
Since this fic is so long I designed a system of legends for thier names so pls try to remember them all OK!  
  
K-Keitaro  
  
N-Naru  
  
M-Mutsumi  
  
KI-Kitsune  
  
SU-Su of coarse!  
  
Shi-Shinobu  
  
Nobu-Nobunaga,hehe just continue reading this fic to know this guy  
  
MO-Motoko  
  
HA-Haruka  
  
SE-Seta  
  
Love Hina True Romance  
  
chapter 1:Christmas Dawns  
  
Dec. 21 2003  
  
Shi-Knock..Knock..knock...on the landlords room. Senpai, its time for dinner!  
  
K-Yawn!! Ok il be there in a sec.  
  
at the Dining table they actually bought one. Naru's idea though poor Keitaro penniless now  
  
K-So,Naru... It's nearly Christmas so if you dont have any plans err.. I mean  
  
umm..  
  
N-Ok Ill go out with you on christmas day.  
  
K-Huh? that was fast?  
  
N-For petes sake! If your gonna ask a woman out do it fast! Geez..  
  
K-Ok! Hey! Since when have you been a woman?  
  
N-Iron Punch!! POW!WAM!!BOOM!  
  
K-Ahh!That hurts! What did you do that for!?  
  
N-Jerk!  
  
K-So is it still ok?  
  
N-Fine,fine! Whatever you say  
  
K-ok I'm going to bed now..  
  
N-No comment!Thanks for the meal I'm going to sleep now..  
  
Su-Huh? Ohh..what an off day it is!  
  
KI-Yeah its like we didn't exist back there  
  
Shi-Do you think they'l gonna argue again  
  
MO-Maybe?  
  
M-Oh me! Oh my! A lot has happened today heehee!  
  
December 22 2003 Morning  
  
K-Ahhhh! This is gonna be a gret day. Huh? Come to think of it, I never asked  
  
Naru were to go on our date. Well.. I should go ask her now.  
  
keitaro takes a peek through the hole  
  
N-Still Sleeping  
  
K-Nah!She's sill sleeping I'l just gonna ask her later.  
  
Suddenly  
  
N- In a sleepy voice Keitaro I want a new watch and new clothes and lots  
  
and lots of chocolate for christmas! Snore!! zzZZZzz..!!  
  
K-Ah! So thats what she wants. Its a bit too expensive though..well if thats gonna make  
  
her happy, then I'll buy it for herslips down through toe hole  
  
Weres my wallet umm.. here it is lets see hmm....I have no money! WAAAAA!  
  
What am I gonna do?  
  
HA-Hey! Keitaro your parents mailed this to me earlier here take this.  
  
K-Umm..Thanks aunt Haruka!   
  
HA-ya..ya..ya whatever.  
  
K-Lets see what this is opens the envelop money? money!! Its cash.  
  
Yes!! Ohh theres a note.  
  
Dear Keitaro,  
  
Heres your salary from our last expedition in the molmol ruins  
  
sorry I paid you late but the good thing is I paid you right.Ok say hello   
  
for Sarah ok hahahaha!!!  
  
Seta..  
  
K-ohh ok thanks Seta. Lets see jow much is this ohh sigh grr.. 1,000yen!  
  
noooo this isn't enough huh.Huh another letter hmm p.s I forgot to tell you this  
  
was a volunteer work ok heres some money for all the trouble  
  
K-nooooo!! What should I do? Maybe a partime job will help?  
  
Lets see what can I dig up looks at the additional adds  
  
Want to earn 1000,000 yen then stay in the ring for 20 minutes.warning  
  
we are not liable for any injuries you may have after the match  
  
K-Hey! This is good but If i get my leg broken again I can't take Naru on  
  
the date.Sigh!! Il just go to the mall and see what I can buy for her.  
  
KI-Shinobu have you seen Keitaro?  
  
Shi-Yes, he said he was gonna go to the mall.  
  
KI-Ok lets follow him.  
  
Shi-I don't think it's such a good idea?  
  
KI-Sigh!Oh well I'll just have to go there alone no one with me to the mall  
  
buy some magazineslow and sad tone ~tricky isn't it?~  
  
Shi-Umm..I'l go with you Kitsune senpai if you likse?  
  
KI-Thanks a million! Now lets go!!  
  
Shi-Wait I have to change first.  
  
KI-No time! Now lets go  
  
ZOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!ZOOOM!!!!!!  
  
N-Were are they going?   
  
message the 2nd chapter is gonna be out soon so plss review it pls! 


End file.
